


You'll Always Be My Little Girl

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: (Almost Forgot That One Even Though That's The Whole Thing), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Big F, Blow Jobs, Bub Kink, Daddy Kink, Forced Feminization, God Help Me Please Why Did I Write This, Gunplay (sorta), How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Fluffy Bad Bad, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Schoolgirl Uniform Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, Why Did I Feel The NEED To Write This, no preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "You're my good little girl, aren't you? So pretty."Max cooed, and he watched as tears trailed down freckled cheeks that were still round with baby fat, a muffled sob coming from the boy riding him.Max adjusted his grip on the gun, still keeping it in Bart's mouth, and the boy whimpered as his teeth were knocked against it, even more tears dripping down and landing on Max's chest."Good girl. You're so pretty when you cry."
Relationships: Max Mercury/Bart Allen
Kudos: 15





	You'll Always Be My Little Girl

Max sighed, rubbing his eyes as he walked through the door, tired from running with his club, but his fatigue melted away as he heard a muffled wail, his cock already starting to harden in his sweatpants.

He didn't understand why his boy still cried, but then again, he wasn't complaining. 

Made him even harder.

Max went to the basement door, and he slowly opened it, delighting in the quiet screams he received before he flicked on the light, smirking as he saw what awaited him.

A ruddy, tear-streaked face entered his vision, duct tape shoved over pink lips and auburn curls a tangled mess, and Max watched as little shoulders twisted from where they were tied behind a slim back and chained to the wall, soft rustles from the schoolgirl outfit that his tiny, beautiful boy was wearing pleasantly filling his ears.

"Aww, babygirl. Did you miss me?"

He watched as his boy sobbed, starting to struggle harder, and Max stepped forward, stripping as he went.

"Now, you wanna be a good girl for me and take your panties off by yourself? Or do I have to leave you tied up and do it myself."

He got a frantic head-shake, and Max knelt on one knee, starting to untie the ropes until his boy was free, gently taking the tape off of those trembling, pink pouty lips.

This time, he had to be careful, because last time this happened, his little boy had almost escaped.

"Now, that wasn't so– FUCK!"

Max yelped, his hands going to his cock, and his captive wasted no time to start running, Max momentarily forgetting his pain to grab the gun he kept in the small dresser by where he kept his boy, pointing the glock right at his boy's head, and he snarled, watching as his "little girl" went to his knees, tiny, shaking hands raising themselves in surrender.

"Do that again and I'll blow a hole in your brain, Bart."

Max growled, and his boy shivered in fear, the tears starting up again.

"Please, Max, I don't– I don't want it!"  
"Yes, you do. Crawl. Now. And kiss it better, babygirl."

Max waited for Bart to shakily crawl over to him and hesitantly press a kiss to his aching dick, and Max groaned, grabbing Bart by the hair with his free hand to keep him there, his grip on the gun tightening as he pressed it to a small temple.

"Now blow me. This is going in your pussy, so you better get it wet."

A choked wail met his ears, and he shuddered, the boy sobbing as he took him into his mouth.

"Good girl. See? It's much better to listen than to eat metal, isn't it?"

He didn't get a reply, his boy too busy desperately sucking his cock to answer. 

Max didn't mind.  
And he knew that Bart would do his best to get him wet, because Max wasn't bluffing, and Bart knew that taking a dry cock up his little,  
tight ass was extremely painful.

"That's it; that's a good girl. Good girl, Bart."

Max waited a few minutes, refraining from just throat-fucking his boy, as he wanted Bart to do it.

"Okay, that's enough, babygirl. Stop." 

Max ordered, and Bart quickly pulled off, choking and dry-heaving immediately after. 

Max let him cough through it, staring down at his boy, and after a minute or two, Max pointed his gun again, Bart freezing. 

"Because you've been...okay...I'll let you ride my cock. How's that sound?"

Bart sobbed. 

Max gestured towards the bed in the back with his gun, and Bart quickly crawled over, terrified of being shot. 

"Good girl. You're behaving so well. I would've given you lube if you hadn't hurt Daddy's cock, but oh well. You've been fucked with less. Now, make some room for Daddy. And remember, I still have the gun, not you."

Max warned, and he stalked over, laying down and watching Bart scramble to accommodate him.

"Now get on Daddy's cock, and don't stop until your greedy little pussy is nearly bursting."

Max licked his lips as Bart started to cry again, slowly sinking down on him, long, yet tiny, legs spreading to straddle him, the small boy going still as Max bottomed out.

"Good babygirl. Now start riding Daddy."

Max ordered, and his boy choked out a sob, starting to rock himself forward and back, forward and back, and just to make sure that Bart wasn't going to try anything, he slid the gun into Bart's mouth, watery yellow eyes widening before squeezing shut, the tears going down faster.

"You're my good little girl, aren't you? So pretty."

Max cooed, and he watched as tears trailed down freckled cheeks that were still round with baby fat, a muffled sob coming from the boy riding him. 

Max adjusted his grip on the gun, still keeping it in Bart's mouth, and the boy whimpered as his teeth were knocked against it, even more tears dripping down and landing on Max's chest.

"Good girl. You're so pretty when you cry."

Max praised, his other hand wrapping around a tiny hip, watching as his boy's skirt bounced as he was used. 

Mad thrusted his hips up, and Bart cried out, the gun sliding deeper into his mouth and making him gag, but Max kept it there, knowing that Bart wasn't really choking.  
Just gagging.   
And god, it just made him harder. 

"Now find your little g-spot, babygirl. I don't want you thinking that you're getting out of this that easily."

Max watched as Bart whimpered and started to moan loudly around the gun, and he squeezed Bart's hip harder before grabbing his little schoolgirl tie, tugging Bart down so that their faces were almost pressed together..

"I know when you really moan, girly. Stop faking; it's not gonna make me come faster."

Max snarled, and Bart desperately nodded, not even yelping when the gun hit his throat this time.

"Now find it. Or I won't be so nice."

Max warned, and Bart started riding him again, twisting those tiny hips this way and that to try to find his prostate.

Max rocked up while waiting, and he smirked as he heard a sudden gasp, a small tent finally appearing in the skirt. 

"Good girl! Good girl, Bart!"

Max growled, an Bart shuddered, prompting Max to remove the gun from shiny pink lips.

"Such a good girl, listening to Daddy."

Max soothed, but Bart just started crying again, tears ruddying freckled cheeks once more. 

Bart hadn't been hard for him in little over two and a half weeks, so it must be hell for the boy to know that his rapist and captor was the only one to offer him relief, let alone stimulation.

Max rutted up a few more times before he suddenly came, a moan leaving his lips as Bart whimpered, his hearty seed painting small insides. 

Max shoved Bart off of him, grabbing the gun and pressing it into the small of his boy's back, forcing Bart, the boy's long legs wobbling dangerously, back over to where he usually left him, and Max forced him to his knees, chaining him up again, Bart still sobbing softly.

Max sighed as he finished, feeling a delicious ache in his thighs, and he started climbing up the steps before he stopped, meeting those watery yellow eyes.

"What are you?"

Max asked, standing at the top of the stairs, ready to shut the basement door, and Bart sobbed, his head dipping down with defeat.

"I– I'm Daddy's little girl."

"Good girl. You just earned yourself a dinner."

And door shut, leaving Bart in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry lol. I hope you enjoyed though! This is my first work on AO3, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
